


Celebrating Christmas With Friends

by SamuelJames



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 2015 Fandom Stocking, Christmas Themed, Fandom Stocking Filler, Friendship, Gen, Post Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have families to celebrate with but none of them feel like they're missing out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Christmas With Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqwt101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/gifts).



> _Title: Celebrating Christmas With Friends_   
>  _Characters: Duke Crocker, Audrey Parker and Nathan Wuornos_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: They don't have families to celebrate with but none of them feel like they're missing out._   
>  _Notes: Written for aqwt101's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for friendship, Christmas, fluff and playing in the snow._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Audrey can't hide her smile as her two favorite guys pelt one another with snowballs. She wisely has elected to stay indoors with hot chocolate and a fire. This whole day was Nathan's idea, the three of them having nobody else to spend Christmas with. She cups her mug and blows on the surface of her drink as Duke ducks behind the Bronco. Nathan's smiling more than she's seen in a long time, really pleased that his hands can get numb again. Christmas never meant much to her, not having any family traditions to remember or even getting much at all. The guys were appalled that she hadn't seen Home Alone and made her watch it.

Duke's being torrenting films and burning them onto discs for her while she and Nathan ignore the copyright violations, they're watching Die Hard later which they both swear is a Christmas movie. She's seen it but doesn't mind seeing it again. Duke reappears and hits Nathan in the shoulder. Nathan chases him round the Bronco and straight up tackles him into the snow. She goes to check on dinner, because Duke will kill her if she forgets to turn the roast potatoes. He's made everything else and is reluctantly trusting her with this one task.

It's nice though to not be in her little apartment, listening to the waves. When she gets back to the front room, Duke is shoving snow down the back of Nathan's jacket and Nathan jumps up shaking himself off. They'll both be soaked through. Nathan sprints for the house, yelling he has first dibs on the shower. Duke comes in to her shivering.

"Spare some hot chocolate for the chef?"

She hands over her mug and he takes a few sips.

"Did you turn?"

"Yes, Duke, I turned them over. The turkey smells great and the stuffing too. Nice to see you two reclaiming your childhood."

"Hey, adults can enjoy the snow. Getting old is mandatory but growing up is optional. Plus after the sled incident Nathan didn't hang out with me much. Hope he hurries up."

Nathan joins them a few minutes later, "left some clothes on my bed if you need a spare set. Shoes aren't the right size though."

Duke shrugs, "I'll cope."

Later that night when they all swear they couldn't take another bite, they cue up the DVD ready to watch after they swap presents. Audrey gets two cookery books, a set of towels and a framed seascape. Duke thanks her for the flavored whiskeys and magazine subscription. He gets quite emotional when he opens the fishing rod from Nathan.

"I'm sorry that I said you were just using me when my Trouble returned. You're my best friend and Troubles are emotionally triggered. I just felt betrayed but if you want to take the boat out some day, I'd love to go."

Duke gives him a one-armed hug. "I'd really like that, Nathan."

When Nathan opens his he smiles. Duke's gift is a Bill Murray boxset.

"Bought them all. I swear."

There's an envelope under the wrapping paper which Nathan opens.

"Five dinners at The Gull. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I mean I never exactly keep count but I like it when you guys come hang out with me. I spend so much time at your workplace." He gives an exaggerated shudder, "uughhh, police stations. Audrey, you've got one too, inside the book cover."

She pats his knee. "That's really thoughtful, thank you."

Nathan picks up the last gift from Audrey. He holds it out from him, "wow I wonder what this flat rectangle could be."

"Well it's not a flat-screen TV, Nathan."

He pulls off the wrapping and she sees the change in his expression when he realizes what the picture is. He smiles sadly at her. "Thank you, Parker. It's perfect."

Duke kills the moment leaning over to look. It's a picture of Nathan in his uniform the day he graduated the academy. A very proud Garland Wuornos is by his side.

"It's lovely, Audrey. We should have a toast to the Chief, the old Chief. I know he was tough on you, buddy, but he had to prepare you for what we'd face."

Nathan nods. "To Simon too. He didn't ask for the Crocker curse any more than you did."

Audrey watches Duke consider Nathan's words. Mara and William messed up so many generations. After a moment Duke nods. 

The boys clink their glasses top to bottom as always, then they each clink their glasses with her. It's Audrey who speaks the words.

"To fathers who lost so much, saw too much and couldn't protect their kids from what was coming."

"To fathers," they each echo.

"Now," Duke says, "before our Christmas takes a maudlin turn, let's watch Bruce Willis do his thing."

Audrey claims first spot on the couch, putting her legs across the boys' laps once they get seated. Duke presses play and she taps his leg with her foot.

"Thank you for today. The dinner was amazing."

"Thanks, Duke," Nathan adds.

"Happy to do it."

Audrey turns her attention to the screen but Nathan's twinkling tree lights catch her eye. She never had a Christmas dinner like today's, with people who cared or a tree like this one with gifts chosen for her. The Troubles are gone and they're all here safe, if not completely unscathed. All in all it's been a really great day.


End file.
